


Fifth Charm

by wyrdheir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hawaiian grand highblood, Humanstuck, Korean disciple, Miscarriage mentions, a bit angsty, but nothing too severe atm, going to attempt a multi chapter story, swearing because makara's are known for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdheir/pseuds/wyrdheir
Summary: Dae desperately wants another child but both her and Kulani have been trying without any success. Suppose one day she will get her wish at a child she never got to care for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are mild miscarriage mentions but nothing more!!  
> This was written within twenty minutes because I couldn't sleep.  
> Bear with me guys, I'll try to make this into a full length story with chapters and all that.

"I want another baby."

"What, another?"

"Yes! Give me another child!"

"Dae." Kunali gazed at the smaller form beside him, as a sigh escaped him moments later. "We've _been_ trying, you know that. It ain't going to happen."

"You're only saying that because you don't want another!" Dae accused with a mild glare, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. 

The Hawaiian's expression softened and he shook his head. His voice was quieter when he next spoke. "I know you want shit, but it's been years and all that's been is nothing but motherfucking failure. Just think of Gamzee; he almost didn't make it." 

It wasn't that he didn't want a fifth child - he secretly did - it's just the fact that years of trying had ended up with nothing, or miscarriages. Besides, he was just pleasantly surprised the Korean even wanted another offspring with him. 

"I want another baby, Lani...and don't even suggest waiting for a grandbaby. They don't count. One from my own self again, to nurse and change it's clothes. I _need_ it." Her gaze fell to the floor, away from the other. 

The elder's own gaze drifted elsewere briefly before returning to the petite figure. "..we'll keep trying but I ain't to blame if it goes to shit again." His voice was still quiet, almost a murmer as he wrapped his arms around the brunette to bring her close. She leaned against him, her eyes shut.

"That's all I want, darling. It shouldn't be this difficult..There's four of them, why can't I have more?" She pressed her face against his chest as fingers clung to the fabric of the purple shirt the Makara wore. "It's not fair."

"No one said it was goin' to be fair, life wouldn't be as fun if it was all up and handed to your ass on a silver motherfucking platter." He gave a small grunt as he lifted Dae up into his arms bridal style to carry her off to their bedroom. "You wouldn't even work as hard. You'll survive it. My kitten bitch can do anything."

A smile tugged at the Korean's features as her face lifted to meet his. She planted a few kisses along his jawline as her arms snaked around his neck, fingers toying with the ends of his hair. "Glad you think so. But you can't expect me to keep going on forever. Already I'm starting to wear out. Just..thinking about it is making my heart hurt."

Kulani huffed in response as the duo entered their shared bedroom and closed the door behind him before he set the brunette down. "Perhaps I can make it feel somethin' else.."


End file.
